Rachie and her Buneary
by Fiddler-on-your-roof-gal
Summary: Rachie will do anything to evolve her buneay jose, anything. lemon, PKMNxHUMAN


How Rachie's buneary evolved-

"uhh! not fair!" Rachie cried "Jose i i thought you would have evolved by now!" Jose, the buneary looked at his feet in shame, tears welling up i his eyes.

"bun bun eary (im sorry)" Jose sobbed

"oh don't cry, i didn't mean to upset you i just thought you loved me enoth to evolve"she bent down and looked jose in the eyes "you do love me, don't you?" she asked

"bun buneary! (of corse!)" he nodded

"then im lost! i give you massages, calciums, irons, a soothe belle and you still haven't evolved" she stood up and turned away from him. she tightened her grip on his poke'ball when an idean ran though her mind. "no i couldn't do that" she whispered, "its just wrong" Jose must of heard her because he hopped over to her and tapped her leg. she looked down at him and smiled a sidewase smile.

she sat down and crosses her legs. she patted the ground next to her signaling for him to sit next to her. he obeyed. "will you do anything to evolve?" she asked. Jose nodded. "good, would you do anything to make me happy?" he nodded again. she sighed heavily at what she was about to do. she picked him up and looked into his soft brown eyes. she smiled slighty and began to blust.

she puckered her lips and leaned towards him. within a second the were kissing. Jose was stunned. After the kiss she sat Jose on her lap. "did that help?" she asked. he nodded dreamily. "do you need, um, need more help?" she blushed

"eary (maybe)" Jose grinned. rachie looked around to check that they were alone. she removed her top and threw it to the side. Jose justed stared in wonder. she took her bra off and put it with her top. she picked jose up and held his head inbetween her large breasts. she hugged him tightly as she thought what she could do next. "you enjoying yourself so far?" she asked pulling him out.

"bun eary bun! (a whole lot) jose smiled. she put his face infront of her right breast. " open your mouth sweetie" she ordered innocently. he did as instructed. she put his open mouth on her nipple and instantly he began sucking, making her shiver. this carried on for quite some time. "that...that feels really good jose, your really good at this" she said as she began moaning softly. he stopped. "why have you stopped josie?" she frowned taking his paw and rubbing it on the nipple he just sucked.

"buneary bun bun (time for the other one)" he replied wriggling free from her clasp. he grabbed her other breast and and began sucking its nipple, harder then he was on the right breast. "oh, oh t-that feels so good!" she moaned lying on her back. he suddenly bit it out of impulse. "ow! do it again! it felt good" she gritted her teeth. the small rabbit began biting her nipple and twisting it with his teeth. "thats enoth now josie" she smiled closing her eyes, laying her head on the ground. her got up and stood on her tummy.

she opened her eyes and looked up at him, then she started blushing madly at what she saw. Jose had become so aroused that his member was hard. she reached out and grabbed it making Jose jump. she put his thobbing organ in his mouth and began sucking. with her hand she tickled the part she couldn't fit in her mouth. Jose began playing with her breasts again, this time he licked his paws and rubbed it over her nipples making them go hard.

Rachie was sucking faster now and with Jose thrusting into her mouth she was havin fun. "bun... bun! (im... im!)", "EARYYYYYY! (IYEEEEEE!)" he screamed releasing his into her mouth, which she instantly swollowed only letting a few drops escape. she picked him up and placed hin on the grould. while Jose watched curiously she slid her skirt and pants down to reveal her wet opening. she sat up and watched as Jose walked up to it and sniffed it. he like what he smelled so he licked it giving rachie goosebumps. she spread her legs out as his tounge started to explore, tingling every one of her nerves. "oh Jose!" she giggled "that tickles!" hearing this he went faster, lapping his tounge in and out to keep her pleased.

"J-Jose i wh...what you inside me" jose nodded. he slowly put the tip inside,not very deep, and suddenly smashed it into her causing her to yell. Jose paused, afraid thet he hurt her, and gave her a conserned look. "its ok, it didnt hurt i liked it please continue" she begged. without a further word he began thrusting, slowly at first then getting faster. hearing her moans jose was thrusting harder and harder, going deeper inside. rachie was the first to reach her climax, covering jose in her juices. with one final pump jose sprayed his seed into her body, giving her a warm feeling.

"that...was...brilliant!" she panted. she picked him up and slammed their lips together for one last kiss. they both opened their mouths, their tounges dancing with eachothers. it was at this moment he started glowing and within a few seconds he had evolved. rachie opened her eyes and smiled. she rolled on top of him and the kissing continued.

_**ok my first story, commet if you want but no flaming plz! **_

_**fiddler xx**_


End file.
